The Eye of the World/Chapter 42
Summary Rand leads a subdued group down to the library after their altercation with Mat. He spies Perrin's resigned look and wonders what is troubling him. He takes a few steps into the library when he realizes that everyone is still at the entrance. He has been around Loial so long that he forgot the initial shock. Rand introduces his friends to the Ogier. Loial's suggestion that they sit and await Moiraine's return eases the shock of the Emond's Field folk. Perrin asks Loial about the stedding, wondering if they are really places of safety like the stories say. Loail tells them about his journeys, but Rand only pays half a mind, having heard it all before. The door opens with Mat and Moiraine standing at the entry and Lan guarding the rear. Mat stumbles through an apology before some semblance of the old Mat returns when he ends with, "You can't hold a man to blame for what he does when he's crazy, can you?" Forgiveness and playful banter ensues, but ends abruptly when Mat sits down and casually reaches his hand into a coat pocket. Moiraine confirms that he still possess the Ruby-hilted dagger because she lacks the power to break the binding between him and the knife without help from other Aes Sedai in Tar Valon. She reports that she has contained the taint that allows Shadowspawn to track them for a time. Loial introduces himself and appears confused when Moiraine tries to dismiss him. Rand informs her that Loial will accompany them. An exchange of information prompts Moiraine to ask about Elaida and her part in Rand's story. Rand recalls how he didn't do anything wrong when he went to see the False Dragon. Loial begins a long dissertation about the Traveling People that sparks a memory of an odd event that may be important to the Aes Sedai. Moiraine asks him to be brief, unbeknownst to what she triggers... Perrin utters the name that the ta'veren dread, Ba'alzamon as he recalls where he heard the name, Eye of the World before. He confronts Mat and Perrin, telling them that they can no longer hide the truth from Moiraine. Moiraine calmly upbraids Rand, reminding him that she warned him about dreams. She then tells them how the Dark One bends even the most steadfast opponent to his will. She tells them how their Ta'veren nature makes it easier for the Dark One to find them than the average person. Moiraine resolves to warn the Green Man of this threat, telling the Emond's Field folk that they must go to the Blight as she grins at the Ogier, having already weaved him into her plans. Loial intrudes upon her questions about a Waygate in Caemlyn by shouting that The Ways will lead to death by the Shadow. Characters * Rand al'Thor * Perrin Aybara * Loial * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere * Mat Cauthon * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran Referenced * Elaida a'Roihan * Thomdril Merrilin * Logain Ablar * Elayne Trakand * Gawyn Trakand * Morgase Trakand * Elder Arent * Green Man * Aginor * Lanfear * Balthamel * Demandred * Ishamael * Davian * Raolin Darksbane * Yurian Stonebow * Guaire Amalasan * Tam al'Thor Places * Caemlyn * The Queen's Blessing Referenced * Emond's Field * Inner City * Whitebridge * Stedding Shangtai * Tar Valon * Aiel Waste * The Blight * Mafal Dadaranell * Spine of the World * Fal Dara * New City * The Ways Items * Ruby-hilted dagger * Waygate * Eye of the World Groups * Children of the Light * Darkfriends * Tuatha'an Concepts * Shadow * Light Events * Aiel War Quotes This was only three years ago, not twenty.|Perrin}}